


one sweet piece of luck

by fullbodykiss



Series: sweet pieces of luck [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, J2, M/M, So yeah, Surprise Ending, and a bit of humor cause humor is the spice, basically my first j2 work and my first finished and published english one shot, gets kinda dark tho, i dont even know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullbodykiss/pseuds/fullbodykiss
Summary: For no explicable reason whatsoever, Jensen has always wanted to be the one proposing.However, he has never pictured doing so to the first person he spots walking by his cousin's kitchen window.





	

# 

s. p. o. l.

## part 1

 

### 

one sweet piece of luck

  


 

+++

 

It's six fifteen in the morning, a Saturday in May. 

Four hours ago, a very tired Jensen was driving the boys home from the pub, and his very drunk cousin was kindly letting him crash on the couch. 

He's at the window within seconds, drumming his knuckles against the glass until the stranger stops in his tracks and whips around; turquoise umbrella flinging and dismissing all and any elegance. 

It's just starting to dawn.  
The rain is getting lighter.  


Jensen doesn't do this kind of stuff.  
_Ever._

He fumbles with the window handle until he can pull it open, and hollers loudly, "Hey!" 

"Hey", tall guy shouts back, smiling.  
Then frowns. "You're not Dan!"  


Jensen squints against the first sunrays, then holds his palm out to block them. "You know Dan?" 

"Uh, yeah", guy says, hesitant. He throws a thumb over his shoulder. "I live down the street!" 

"Huh." Jensen considers.  
He's stupid, and excited, and grinning like a loon. 

Alright. He draws air. For what, he doesn't know yet. "Wanna get married someday?" 

"Huh?" Stranger grins back just as much. Almost splits his face in two. 

"You want some tea? Coffee?" 

Guy starts laughing. 

Jensen feels his own chest jump with joy. What a day. What a day. He can't breathe. 

A rough third voice: "Fuck's sake! Some people try'na sleep!" 

They strain themselves to keep their mouths shut. 

Such wonderful neighbours. 

The rain has stopped. 

Jensen beckons him to move over _here_ , dammit.  
He feels like a child, all jitter and mischief.

Closing the umbrella, Guy shrugs, _why not_ , and saunters close enough to show birthmarks on his skin. 

All this with far too wide smiles at a far too early hour. 

 

+

 

Jared loves rain and dogs and outer space. He watches a documentary every other week and knows the names of hundreds of kinds of trees, but he couldn't count them all off without pictures. His texan twang is real, as suspected, and he likes country music too. Sometimes he trips over nothing, he swears. Sometimes he paints his toe nails white and red, because those are the only nail polishes he has, and they fit perfectly into his cupboard. He burns his tongue on his second cup of coffee, cringes, and politely asks if Jensen's cousin happens to own some sugar and whipped cream, that would be so sweet. 

He swats the offered teaspoon away and _pours_ the sugar down his cup, creating a small crater on top of the cream.  
He spends a full minute laughing at Jensen's expression. 

Once he cosplayed as an Anime character to accompany a friend to an event, and he doesn't know to this day which character he was dressed up as, but he would love do it again. He religiously watches _Game Of Thrones_ and _Hannibal_ and _Spongebob Squarepants_. And when he asks Jensen if he's seen that meme with the small dancing bird - and Jensen replies that in fact, he has not seen or heard of it whatsoever - Jared promptly pulls out his giant phone, scrolls and scrolls and swipes and swipes, then finally pushes it over the desk with a twitchy mouth.  
"You're welcome." 

 

+

 

Somewhere between 8 and 9 a.m., slow steps can be heard from the corridor. 

Jensen looks up. "Dan?" 

The door opens. Jared sits up straight. 

"M'rnin'." The Dan in question, bleary-eyed, makes his way straight to the top cabinet, still wearing his _Toy Story_ sleep shirt and oversized boxers. 

Jared's awkward wave goes unnoticed.  
His lips are sucked in and his eyes dance around the brown floor tiles. 

On his way back with aspirin and a coke, Dan scratches his elbow and clears his throat. "Pretend I wasn't here." 

And he's gone again. 

But the air doesn't get much easier to breathe, somehow. 

"I need to pee", Jensen exhales. 

Jared's shoulders fall. "Me too!" 

"You go first?" 

He takes a sip. Hums. "No, no, i can wait." 

"You sure?" 

Burps without shame. "Very." 

"Alright. I'll hurry." 

At the doorframe, Jensen looks over his shoulder.  
Lazy fingers draw invisible lines on the wooden desk. 

 

++

 

Two hours later, Jared gets up to accept a call from his roommate. 

"I gotta go", he announces after a few minutes, sheepish. "My turn to make lunch." 

Jensen stands. "I'll walk you." 

Earning him a tiny smile. 

They walk in silence. 

The wind shakes the trees, the bushes and their hair. 

Both their pairs of legs manage to make the slowest steps; but they still reach Jared's porch in no time. 

Somewhat casual, Jared nods. "Yeah, we'll definitely get married." 

"Oh yeah?" Jensen has been exposing his full set of teeth for too many times in a row on a cloudy Saturday morning.  
His cheeks are hurting, and he can't fucking stop. 

"Uh-huh." 

Jensen grins impossibly wider. "May I ask why?" 

"Dunno, I just." A playful shrug. "We seem the type." 

 

++

 

Sunday, Jensen is texting non-stop. 

"What", he barks at his smug sister. 

It's raining again. 

 

++

 

On Monday evening, Jared's roommate, Katie, brings home a kitten. They all play until it falls asleep; and so they settle on reading her Anime cartoons on the couch, Jensen's feet crossed on Jared's lap and _Kaleo_ playing. 

 

++

 

Next week, Thursday, Dan raises his eyebrow at them. 

"Invite me to your wedding, guys?", he jokes. Half-jokes. 

"We will", says Jared, yawning. 

Jensen nods along distractedly, trying to put his _Monopoly_ money in order without Jared peeking at his cards. Kid is a sly bastard, he'll tell you that. 

Dan waits for the punchline. 

It never comes. 

He blames it on the half empty wine bottle. 

 

++

 

Three weeks later, someone starts a fight over something stupid. 

Jensen slams the door and doesn't hear from Jared for almost seven hours. He doesn't want to be the one giving in first, and his chest burns. 

Eventually, he drags himself off the bed, down the stairs and into the car. 

 

+

 

Katie opens the door. He's not home, is all she'll say. 

Jensen starts walking without missing a beat. 

It feels like years passing until he reaches the end of the block. 

After the third ring, Dan opens the door. He steps aside with a noncommittal sigh. 

The man is in the kitchen. 

Red eyes, avoiding contact; drinking pitch black coffee. Red nose, too. 

"Jay, I'm sorry", Jensen says. He wishes for bigger words, and reaches out. "I'm sorry." 

Jared sniffs. "I'm sorry too." He takes Jensen's hand, and looks up. 

Some of the ache fades. Now there's room for something bearable. 

Jensen manages to get both sugar and cream without letting go of Jared's grip, and sits down to pour both in. 

Time to talk. 

 

++

 

Fast forward to next year, a Sunday in May. 

Jensen marries Jared in the forest. A hornet circles in on them during the ceremony, and they both wail and squirm. It doesn't bite anyone. 

There are more people than they planned to invite. Mackenzie, Josh. Jay's whole family. Katie, two of her girl friends. The kitten, which is now a cat named Chi. Dan, Chris, Chris' band, Misha, all the boys. Gen, Danneel. Chad even brings his date, Sophia, a girl he met in rehab. Plenty of cake for everyone, though. Jensen's parents don't show up, and nobody mentions it. 

Jensen marries Jared in the forest. Despite everything he bet against, he's first one with wet eyes. 

 

++

 

One day in June, they finally go skydiving.  
Jensen sees his boy flying nearby, and his own scream turns into something better. The sky is endless, the earth is round, and none of its problems matter up here. 

Back down, they high five each other three times, watching the world with new sets of eyes, and skipping all the way to the car. 

The moment their front door get pushed back into its lock, Jared falls to his knees. 

 

++

 

Sophia invites them all to her Halloween party. 

Jensen's been feeling kind of stressed all day, but he doesn't decline until last minute.  
He needs some time alone. 

"Sorry again", he mutters. "Should've said something earlier. Have fun, will ya?" 

"I will. Don't worry", Jared smiles sweetly. "Get me at twelve?" 

Jensen tilts his head, pretending to think about this very deeply and thoroughly. 

Jared taps his nose. It scrunches up without his consent.  
"Ooor", he sings, "at eleven. Or ten thirty. I could also just stay -" 

Jensen rolls his eyes. Jared's been planning and working on this ridiculous Dwight K. Schrute costume for days and days. "Don't be stupid. Eleven thirty." 

"Okay", Jared snorts. "Eleven thirty it is, grumpy man. Kiss?" 

He gets one or four. 

 

+

 

At precisely eleven twenty-nine, Jensen 'sorry-have-you-seen-a-Dwight''s his way through dancing and whooping bodies; only to find him sitting on the carpet amidst a tipsy group of girls, wrapping up what seems to be nothing less than a full on _Truth or Dare_ game. 

"Ladies", Jensen nods in recognition. "I've come to collect my man." 

Boos and cheers and catcalls. 

Jared beams, ignoring them.  
"That's me", he yells, giddy, trying to stand up without anyone's help.  
The rosy blush is high on his cheeks. He looks lovely. 

Now he's waddling towards Jensen with glinting eyes - about to give him a bear hug, apparently. Last second, though, he jumps back and squawks. "Don't pinch my bum!" 

"I didn't!", Jensen laughs. 

"Then who did?" 

Katie's friend did. She's giggling uncontrollably, leaning against a sixpack of beer as she silently tells Jensen to 'shh'. 

Jensen shakes his head, trying not to laugh again. Oh boy.  
"Come on, sweetheart." 

 

\- -

 

On November 2nd, a Friday, Jared is hit by a truck on his way from the grocery store. 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

He hasn't woken up yet. 

 

-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

With time, it gets quiet.

\- - -

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [next part](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10587195)
> 
>  
> 
> please leave a comment/kudo if you liked it, critics are also welcome.
> 
> have a good day!
> 
> \- thea


End file.
